


Say yes when the time is right

by smokescreen_wolfie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer being cunning and a little shit, Other, Young!Sam Winchester, but still cares for his Sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokescreen_wolfie/pseuds/smokescreen_wolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Sam Winchester has a friend, today is the day he gets to see them for the first time in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say yes when the time is right

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N: I thought a little Sammy talking to Lucifer was a cute idea, so here we are. Not beta proof, so grammer and spelling mistakes will be seen.

Empty room means that John and Dean went on a hunt, this was good for young Samuel Winchester as today he get to speak to his friend. “No one is here angel, we can talk now.” He shouted out into the darkness of the room, Sam felt the room go cold and then a shadow of a person stood in front of him. “Hello Sam, I’m glad we get to talk again.” The unknown person said, he kneeled down to Sam’s height and smiles softly “Do you remember my name?”

Sam grinned up at the angel nodding “You’re name is Lucifer. You are an archangel who gifted us the sun and light. God’s most beautiful angel and favrote.” For a 10 year old, Sam has always been smart for his age and he takes great pride in that. The said archangel smiled “Yes, I am and yet you are not afraid of me. How come?” Lucifer asked the young boy.  
The young Winchester thought on that, he could answer honestly but he wasn’t sure if that was a wise thing to do. “I feel safe with you, I don’t know why though.” He mumbles, mostly to himself but the archangel picked up on it and smiled “That’s fine Sam, I’m glad you feel safe with me. Actually I have a request to ask you.”

A shiver run down Sam’s spine, he knew something was going to be off with the request but was curious to listen to what it was “Sure! What is the request?”   
“There will be a time in the future were we will meet and I will ask you to be my vessel, can you say yes?” Lucifer knew this was wrong, to ask a 10 year old this but he needed to make sure that Sam would his and his alone. Till that day he will still whisper things into Sam’s ear and make sure by the time they see each other in person then his vessel would be strong, wise and a fighter. A small voice broke Lucifer out from his thoughts “Okay, I will but why do I need to be you’re vessel?”

Sam knew the meaning and definition what vessel means but still, why does this powerful being need him? He was only a human, something that can be killed easily, a small frown made its way onto the young boy’s face “I’m nothing, just a weak human being who can die easily. I’m not someone important, Dean is but I’m not...” the last bit was a whisper and a tear rolled down Sam’s cheek.

“Oh my dear Sam, my sweet vessel, you are no normal human being. You are greater than these... cockroaches and are far more important then you’re brother.” Times like these Lucifer wished he could pull the young boy into a hug and comfort him “I must leave, I wish I could do more to make you see how great you are but that must be left for another time.” 

Sam nods “I understand… goodbye angel.” He whispered, Lucifer smiled one more time then vanished, leaving behind a white blood-stained feather. The young boy picked it up and held it close “I will say yes...”


End file.
